She said yes
by Greta Von Love
Summary: Jess shows up at Yale with a proposition for Rory.


Jess turns off his car and looks out the window. No one is on campus. The sidewalks are dark and there are no lights on in the buildings. Everyone has left for break.

He gets out of his car and slowly walks up to the double doors separating him from Rory's dorm room. He turns his head from side to side as he walks making sure no one sees him. The doors open easily as he pushes them forward, entering the red brick building with apprehension and excitement. He unfolds a piece of paper that he grabs from his pocket and reads the number: 313.

All of the doors look alike as he walks down the hallway. 309, 310, 311, 312, 313. He stops and knocks on the door. There is no answer, but a girl stumbles past him carrying boxes and bags towards the door.

"Hey. Excuse me!" He shouts at her trying to get answers.

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Rory Gilmore?"

"She left a few hours ago. All her stuff was still here. She should be back sometime tonight."

Jess turned away from the door and sat against the wall hoping she would be the next person to come through the doors. He ran his fingers through his hair and nervously picked at his fingernails while he waited.

Dean and Rory walked up the side walk talking and laughing. Rory opened the door and they walked down the hall together.

"My dorm's right up here." She slowed her speech as she looked at her dorm and saw Jess standing by the door.

"What is _he_ doing here," Dean asked with disgust and contempt in his voice.

"I don't know. I didn't invite him." Rory acted as if she had something to hide. As if she had to defend herself to Dean. She looked back and forth between Jess and Dean.

"Thanks for bringing me home. Now go. Just go home." Rory practically pushed Dean out of the building. "I'll call you later." She knew she wouldn't call him. It just wouldn't be right.

"What are you doing here? I didn't ask you to come."

"Just hear me out, Rory."

"What do you have to say to me? You leave without notice, call me and hang up on me repeatedly until I finally tell you I thought I loved you. What a mistake that was. Then you come back to Stars Hallow and follow me around the streets and tell me you love me. Then you just leave again. What do you want now?"

"Come with me. Let's go. New York, or somewhere else. I don't care. Let's just go. Get out of here. Everything's packed. It's perfect timing. I know you want to. Let's do it."

"No. I can't." Rory shook her head in disbelief and confusion.

"Yes you can. Everything you own is in boxes. It's perfect."

"No, Jess. I have school and Stars Hallow and everything else."

"Who cares about that stuff. It's right. You know it. I know it. _We_ are right. Come one. Just get your stuff and come with me."

"No. Jess…"

"Only say no if you really mean no." Jess put his hand on Rory's chin and lifted her eyes to meet his.

"Jess." Rory lowered her eyes again and looked at the floor. She crossed her arms over her chest and tilter her head to the side.

"See, you can't say no. You know it's perfect. It's right." Jess smiled and grabbed her shoulders. He pulled her into his chest and held her tightly.

"But what about my mom. What do I tell her? And Lane. And everyone else."

"Who cares about them. It's only us now."

Jess helped Rory stack the boxes and grabbed everything in one trip. When they walked outside carrying all of her things to Jess's car, Dean was still standing outside of his blue truck waiting for Rory.

"What are you doing, Rory? Are you leaving with him?" Dean stepped away from his truck and towards Jess. The boxes had been set down beside his car. He stepped towards Dean, not letting him get away with threatening him.

"Not now, Dean. I have to go." Rory grabbed Jess's arm and pulled him towards the car. "Let's get this stuff and go."

"You aren't going with him, Rory. You don't care about him." Dean was advancing on Jess and Rory, ready to grab her away from him when the chance presented itself.

"No, Dean. I do care about him. We're leaving. Now go home to your wife."

At the mention of his wife, Dean stepped back and got in his truck. He looked regretfully at Rory as he pulled away from Yale. He didn't know if he would ever see her again.

Rory and Jess got everything to fit in his car. They got in separate sides of the car, Jess driving, Rory going along for the ride. He stole a kiss from her as they pulled away from Yale.

"I'm glad you were waiting for me when I got back." Rory smiled at Jess as he turned off campus and started driving away from the life she has always known. She was scared and nervous, but she couldn't help but be excited for everything that was going to happen, good or bad.

"I had to, Rory. I love you." Jess pushed the gas pedal harder and the car sped away from Yale and the former life of Rory Gilmore.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff. The talented writers of this show and the rest of the people affiliated with it own it. Not me.


End file.
